Automobile camera supports are known in the prior art, and examples of the patented prior art are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,804,278 and 3,752,376.
The general objective of this invention is to improve on the known prior art by providing a more simplified support structure for cameras in vehicles and one which is more convenient to install and use as well as more economical to manufacture.
A further important object of the invention is to provide a camera support for automobiles which requires no alteration of the vehicle structure whatsoever to install and use and no marring or defacing of the interior of the vehicle or removal of any vehicle parts. A feature of the invention is that the simplified structure can be accepted by practically any domestic or foreign automobile with convenience and without the use of threaded or similar mechanical fasteners.
By the use of an improved telescoping rear end bipod support means, the camera support beam may be leveled or set at a desired angle to the horizontal with stability in all adjusted positions, and the support beam requires no mechanical tying into a door or other side structure of the vehicle. Gravity is utilized to mount the device with the front of the camera support beam resting on top of the instrument panel and the rear bipod support means resting on the front seat cushion.
Other features and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following description.